CoraggiosoClan
CoraggiosoClan. Founded by Bravestar. They sound like a good Clan, and they are. But somewhere deep inside, Bravestar can snap, and woop. CoraggiosoClan can turn evil. Their territory is a rich forest with a river running through it. Their prey is usually squirrels, fish, mice, voles, and the occasional bird. "Give up we may, give up we won't!" Don't bother trying to sign up!!! Inactive!! Rules *You can swear. *The leaders word is law. *No wings or abnormal colors. *One thing. You have to be able to stand graphic moments. XD *You can have full potentials, NOT POWERS. WE ARE NOT GODLY CREATURES. Ok, maybe. XD Allegiances Leader Fryststar(Fryst)- A pure white tom with light gray stripes on feet and three horizontal stripes on both side of face near the eyes and very icy blue eyes. (Troutie) Deputy Vital-life- A golden-yellow she-cat who is very open and passionate. Very kind.(Wafflez) Medicine Cat Lightpath- A very light gray she cat with bright blue eyes(Troutie) MCA Open Warriors Lockheart- A black she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie) Apprentice, Mallowpaw Feathertail- A white tom with darker flecks and a splotch of black fur around one eye(Troutie) Lithiumgaze- A gray tom with metallic blue eyes and a fluffy tail.(Troutie) Rosewhisker- A blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes(Troutie) Thistleheart- A light tan tom with black stripes and blue eyes; a scar goes across his left eye, but his eye is still intact. (Troutie) Longfur - Brown tom with brown eyes and a white underbelly. Quiet, but nice and loyal. (Shuckle) Apprentices Mallowpaw- A light brown, dark spotted she-cat with mallow(light purple) colored eyes & a bushy tail. (LUV) Cloudpaw- a pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a solid grey right ear and paw. Queens Lightpath- A very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes(Troutie, medicine cat) FrostHeart: All silver she-cat with a black heart-shaped mark on her chest. (Jayfeather's Queen) Kits Nightkit- A black tom with orange eyes(Troutie) Fearkit- A small black she-cat with long fur, and dark blue eyes, the color of the sea.(Meadow) Tigerkit- A dark brown tabby with one amber eye and one green(Troutie) Clearkit/Clearpaw/Clearpond: White-silver tom: front left paw is black (Jayfeather's Queen) Pepperkit/Pepperpaw/Pepperpelt: Silver she-cat with black flecks all over body. (Jayfeather's Queen) Briarkit/Briarpaw/Briarnight: Brown tom with black stripes down his flack. Left ear is black and left front paw(Jayfeather's Queen) Elders Honeywing- A golden-ginger she-cat with white chest, paws; blue eyes.(Troutie) Finchwish- A sandy-gray tom with green eyes.(Troutie) Former Members Riverwind- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie) Residence: Forest of Saints Applekit- A brown tom with green eyes(Troutie) Residence: Forest of Saints Windkit- A very light gray she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie) Residence: Forest of Saints Brightkit- A white and ginger she-cat with light green eyes(Troutie) Residence: Forest of Saints Flamepelt- A ginger she-cat with green eyes(Troutie) Residence: Forest of Saints Passionflower- Purplish-reddish she-cat with blue eyes(Meadow) Residence: Unknown Gorsepaw- A dark gray tom with amber eyes(Troutie)Residence: Forest of Demons Bravestar- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie)Residence: Forest of Saints Roleplay Bravestar sat down on the grass in front of her den below Skyrock. Her blue eyes satisfyingly looked around the camp. Lockheart, Feathertail, and Flamepelt were coming back from a hunting patrol. They nodded to Bravestar as they dropped 3 mice, 2 trouts, and a magpie onto the fresh-kill pile. She stifled a purr, sounding suprised at the amount of kill they brought, even in the leaf-bare weather. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt couldn't stop but to say hello to Bravestar. "Hello! See that magpie I caught! It's huge!!!!" Meowing in her squeaky voice. She jumped up and down in front of Bravestar, yipping cheerfully. She ran in circles around Bravestar squealing, "I caught a HUGE magpie! I caught a HUGE magpie! Hahahaha-ha! I caught a HUGE magpie!!!!!". Troutjaw~ (talk) 20:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vita-life saw the magpie and patted Flamepelt on the back with her tail. "Well done! I remember when I caught that squirrel. It was sooooo big." She started to babble on with one of her stories. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- "Thanks Vita-life!" Flamepelt yelled in her ear, playfully biting her ear and tussling on the ground "Ha! Got you!" she purred. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vita-life purred and wrestled a little, but was pretty weak. "Oh, and don't be so loud." she said. "My ears are pretty sensitive." Vita-life meowed lightly. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 Passionflower walked over to Bravestar. "Hello Bravestar" She said with a glint of fear in her voice. She was not normally scared, But she had a feeling, a terrible feeling. It's just dancing Mama 21:51, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello? What's with the fear? I can smell stuff, y'know." Bravestar replied with a questioning look. Lithiumpaw padded over. "Hello Bravestar." he meowed. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar nodded with a smile. "Hello, young warrior. I see that you're growing bigger by the day." she purred, turning to Passionflower. "And what's the fear for? I can sense it. Why don't you come into my den and tell me what's going on." Bravestar meowed to Passionflower.Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower looked at Bravestar, she knew something was coming, but not knowing was what was driving her to the brink of instanity. She had never felt this way before. She then quickly dipped her head and followed her friend, and fromer mentor back to her den. It's just dancing Mama 21:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar smiled, and padded off. Lithiumpaw frowned, watching the two slide out of his sight. Bravestar sat in her den, Passionflower follwing right behind her. "So, what's makign you skittish, Passionflower? Got badgers in your sight or something?" The middle-aged cat joked, looking at her former appentice. Troutjaw~ (talk) ---- Passionflower shook her head. "No," She told Bravestar. "I just have a bad feeling, Like we're being watched." She said sweetly as only a passionflower could. It's just dancing Mama 21:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar all of a sudden had a chill, and her blue eyes glimmered for a second, closing them. "Lithiumpaw's warrior ceremony... We must do it now..." She opened her eyes again, and padded out of the den, leaping up on Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Skyrock for a summons!" The leader yowled as everyone padded forward, Passionflower still in her den. "Lithiumpaw, step forward." She turned to the Clan. "One of the greatest moments in the clan is when an apprentice is given his warrior name." Turning back to Lithiumpaw, she added, "Lithiumpaw, from this moment onwards your name shall be Lithiumgaze. I am honored to have you as a full member of this clan." Jumping down, she rested her muzzle on his head as he licked her shoulder. "Thank you." He said. "We also need to annoucne one more thing." Bravestar leaped back up. "Ro-" Her yowl was broken off by Lightpaw calling Passionflower desperately. "Passionflower! Riverwind's kitting!" she cried. Troutjaw~ (talk) ---- Passionflower leaped towards the nursery, a new kittting meant new kits, and a new begaining. It's just dancing Mama 21:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw headed back to the nursery, Bravestar excusing the summons, not knowing what to do. It was midnight, though, and clouds were covering the moon as lightning crackled. A shriek sounded as Riverwind birthed one kit. Lithiumgaze looked at the sky with narrowed eyes, the wind blowing his fur back while the rest of the warriors headed for shelter. They knew that somethign bad was going to happen. Birthing at midnight, lightning storm, and a summons. Another shriek. "Two more kits..." Bravestar could hear Passionflower mew. Everyone was staring in horror either at the sky or the nursery. Bravestar coudln't stand this, but she had to stay put. Even then, she couldn't move. Another shreik. "One last one Riverwind!" Lightpaw meowed. Rain began to pour with the final lightnign crack, and one shriek more all at the same time. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Troutie please don't use my cats or anyone's cats without permission, it's kinda rude, and if you have 'to use another users cat say BC in the breckets please. K? BCish) Passionflower watched the last kit come from Riverwind. "Lick!" She meowed at her apprentice, she had just finshed licking the thrid kit. She looked at all 4 of the kits moving towards their mother. "What are their names?" Passionflower asked Riverwind. It's just dancing Mama 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, I'm just used to it. XD) "This one's Applekit...." Riverwind weakly nodded to the brown tom. "Nightkit...." She mewed, looking at the black tom. "And this one's Windkit. And that's Fearkit." Pointing to the last two, she sighed, and laid her head down. Lightpaw was finished licking Fearkit's sac. She looked to Riverwind, then back to Passionflower. "Is her flank supposed to be still while she's resting, or is there some very shallow breathing here?" She meowed, putting her head to Riverwind's chest. Her heart was still. Lightpaw jerked her head back up. "She's dead...." Turning to Passionflower. "It was my fault...I should've not been talking about her flank. I should've been checking for a pulse..." The small she-cat meowed, looking stunned as she stared at Riverwind with wide eyes and an open mouth. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's a part of life" Passionflower said. "I wonder why she named two of the kits after things that are evil, night, and fear?" She said mainly to her self, but also to Lightpaw, who soon would have her medicine cat name. It's just dancing Mama 22:41, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw turned. "I guess so." She shrugged, and stood up. "I was thinking....when am I going to get my full medicine cat name?" she sasked. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Soon" Passionflower nodded. "But now we need to fingure out how we are going to feed these kits, there are no queens in the nursery den." She said to Lightpaw. It's just dancing Mama 22:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt walked in, her fearful face into a horrid one. Her voice came as a whisper. "I'll be the one...She was my sister, and these are my kin.... I'll break the news to Feathertail as well..." With each word her voice was getting even more choked up and crackly, when finally she laid down and dug her muzzle into Riverwind's blook-soaked flank. The kits were on the other side, mewling as the last of Riverwind's milk came. Flamepelt laid down, waiting for the herbs to give her more milk. "They need to be fed somehow." she mewed softly. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Get up" Passionflower said annoyed. "Your not a queen with kits, you can't nurse kits. You may be able to help raise them, taking the place of their mother, but you have no kits of your own, you are not producing milk." Passionflower explained to the confused queen, who thought that any cat could nurse a kit. "We will have to find a rouge who is willing or a kittypet" She said quickly. "Go tell Bravestar, we need to find one as soon as possible" She said almost angry, she didn't know that Riverwinds sister could think something like this. It's just dancing Mama 23:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar lay in her den, Lithiumgaze by her side, calmy trying to comfort her. She was vilently shaking and trembling, her eyes insane and her fur ragged and fluffed. "No......''no no no no no!" she mewed, closing her eyes. Lightiumgaze looked at her. "The Forest of Saints brings the worst to bring the best. Flamepelt padded in, and stopped. Her feet were frozen as she watched Bravestar's face. Her eyes opened, looking at her. "No." she rasped. "Bravestar, listen to Flamepelt." Lithiumgaze would mew. Flamepelt looked at the shaking leader. "We need a patrol to find a kittypet or loner who is willing to nurse the kits. Riverwind is dead." Flamepelt mewed. Bravestar's eyes only widened wider. "Why is The Forest of Demons bringing this hell to us....." Bravestar meowed. She stopped shaking. She looked at Flamepelt. "You are one of their spawns. I can see it in your eyes. You have no feelings for any cat." She tried to get up and attack, but Lithiumgaze had a strong grip on her scruff. Bravestar yowled as he did so. Flamepelt was trembling now, backing away slowly. Bravestar hissed and growled, and as Flamepelt was backing up, she fell 11 feet to the ground. Her mouth open, legs splayed. Blood trickled out of her ears and mouth, while every cat could hear the crack in her flank. Lightpaw looked at Flamepelt, then to Passionflower, waiting for a command. She needed it quick, too. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lockheart looked at Flamepelt from the other side of camp. She padded leisurely over to Lightpaw, staring at her mentor. "She's dead, can't you see?" Lock hissed, padding over to Flamepelt's body, her eyes still on Lightpaw. Her paw deadly prodded Flamepelt's corpse as a chill was forced up Lockheart's arm. It was not from the wind---but Flamepelt. Lightpaw hung her head. "The Depression is here. Don't you see? Yo young folk know nothing." Lockheart sneered as she padded away. Lightpaw swung her head to Passionflower, a seceret beating at the doors of the medicine cat apprentices' mouth. She went to the nursery, bringing birthing herbs with her. "It is time." Lightpaw whispered. Bravestar still lay in her den, hearing nothing but the roaring in her ears. Lightpaw made no sound until a little mew was made. It was not one of Riverwind's kits', but one of her own. Gorsepaw poked his head out and smiled a bit. Lightpaw moaned as the second kit came. None left. "Brightkit and Tigerkit." Lightpaw meowed. All four of Riverwind's kits crawled towards the scent of milk. Lightpaw was to be the foster mother of those kits, but the mother of her own. Her kits may have been small and born before they were supposed to, approximately 2-3 weeks, although her fur covered the weight. Nobody had noticed until now. The stars shone above, but everyone else was gathering around the entrance to the nursery, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowpaw padded, from seemingly no one where, past the corpse of Flamepelt(not at all acknowledging it) & over towards the nursery, following the crowd. She hadn't know what commotion was about, but as she pushed her way towards the front her mouth gaped at the sight. "When..?" She asked, but not really expecting an answer. By now she didn't really care as she laid her eyes upon the four newborns & the other two newly newborns. Mallowpaw couldn't help but give a small smile as their names were given, "Six little lives in the exchange of just one..." She mewed quietly with a grin. ➸ LUV 23:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lockheart, the cat next to Mallowpaw, turned and growled. "Two ''lives. Not one. Flamepelt and Riverwind, the real mother of those four. She died of loss of blood kitting. But she did name them before she died. Applekit, Nightkit, Windkit, and Fearkit. And then Brightkit and Tigerkit. Like I said, the Depression has begun. Bravestar, kits, deaths. Look what is ahead, young Mallowpaw, and help be a part to stop the Depression." Her words sounded like bogus, but she meant business, and her words were like propehcies. Mysterious and emigmous, but yet wise and sageful (English class is rubbing off on me a bit too much. ._.)'' Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:07, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- The grin Mallowpaw once had disappeared as she listened to Lockheart; she hadn't know Riverwind had passed as well. "... Wel-- I--..." Mallowpaw pursed her lips together, thinking quietly of what to say. She watched the little ones suck on their mother & foster's teets. The thought of any Depression seemed unreal as she saw such innocence before her. Though, she believed Lockheart. "You're right, these little ones shouldn't see any depression." She had also wanted to ask what she could do to stop the upcoming depression Lockheart spoke of, but never got to it. Mallowpaw didn't want to speak too much, rather simply watch the kits. ➸ LUV 23:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lockheart grinned and chuckled, then meowed loudly. "Speak!" She lifted her head and stood high, her eyes gazing down at Mallow. "I can see it. You think I'm an insane cat who happens to be your mentor, eh? Well, when you see the peak of the Depression, you will see that I am not a crazy old cat." Lock half meowed, half laughed. The Forest of Saints is betraying us and letting the Forest of Demons overthrow them and ourselves, Mallowpaw. And those kits are going to see it. Not all though." Lockheart meowed, padding off. Windkit's breathing was getting shallower and shallower, the weak little kit grasping onto the last slivers of life. Applekit was the same. They mewed as Lightpaw tried to soothe their breathing, but they were dead. Brightkit pawed at Lightpaw's belly, squealing as Tigerkit had unsheathed his claws and was ripping at Brightkit's pelt. Lightpaw dragged Tigerkit away, but he mysteriously had opened his eyes already and was biting Lightpaw's muzzle. He leaped onto Brightkit, then sinking his thorn-sharp claws into her flank as she struggled to keep alive. The puddle of blood was getting bigger, but there was nothing Lightpaw could do. Brightkit was already dead. Lockheart repeated her words as she padded further. "Not all though." She mewed quietly to herself. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeywing padded over to Lockheart. "You may be old, but that doesn't make you the smartest cat in the clan." Lockheart sneered back. "Well, you're old,. That doesn't make you the smartest cat in the clan either." She then leaped up on the warriors den, laying down. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowpaw cowered slightly as Lockheart heightened her stature & spoke. That wasn't what she thought at all! She shook her dismissively as she watched Lockheart off. She turned her head back to the kits, & to her horror, half were dead. Curiously though, from what Mallowpaw remembered... the ones that were still living were ''Night''kit, ''Fear''kit, & ''Tiger''kit. Anger rose in her little body as her eyes reverted back to the lightly-colored but lifeless bodies of the rest; Brightkit, Applekit, & Windkit. She bowed her head away from the scene. Instead she glanced back at Lockheart, her own mentor. Somehow... had she know this was to happen? ➸ LUV 00:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar was slowly coming out of her den. Her pelt was flat and her eyes calmer as Lithiumgaze trailed in front of her. She stared at the crowd, forcing herself through, bumping into Mallowpaw. SHe didn't turn to notice that she had done so. Peeking inside of the nursery, she saw the three lifeless bodies, the blood, and Lightpaw. "Fuck no...... Why is this happening to us?" Bravestar hissed, staring at the kits with icy cold eyes. Lithiumgaze laid his tail on her shoulder, shaking his head. "Oh my love...what am I to do with you?" He mewed softly into her ear. Lightpaw looked at Bravestar, then to Passionflower. "I'm so sorry....I knew, but-" Bravestar cut her off with a mad growl, spittle bubbling at her mouth. "But ''nothing. ''If you knew, then why did it happen!? Hm!?" Lightpaw used a paw to gesture the kits closer. "I love Gorsepaw. And love is stronger than anything. Don't you understand, Bravestar? Love will bind us together and mend our injuries." Gorsepaw turned his head outside of the den, eyes squinted and tears falling. He dug his claws into the ground, listening to the fighting inside. Al of the other cats scurried away, trying not to listen to the quarrel between leader and apprentice. Lightning crackled once more, and rain started to fall. The dawn sun began to rise above the sky as well, leaving mud puddles visible and the fight in sight. Gorsepaw be the only one left by the entrance, besides Passionflower and Mallowpaw. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:51, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowpaw was too distracted by the kits & all that had just happened to realize Bravestar had bumped into her small self. She felt even smaller as she listened to Bravestar. She had never seen Bravestar like this. Sure, she'd seen her angry or frustrated but never with such a mad gaze towards the couple. By now cats had fled from the growing scene, but Mallowpaw couldn't bring herself to. Something kept her from leaving & whatever it was, she hated it. She didn't want to see all this, it broke any spirit she had left in her. The sudden cackle of lightning made every inch of fur on Mallowpaw stand. When the sun came out, through a spot in the clouds & lit up the den's entrance, everyone's shadow grew tremendously & covered the Lightpaw who was inside. Mallowpaw glanced down at her own, & bitting her tongue in fear. Her fur tips showed & made herself appear bigger like a monster. Mallowpaw turned her head, towards Gorsepaw & shared a forced sympathetic smile. She looked back at Lightpaw, Bravestar & the remaining. "Wha... what's to happen now..?" She asked quietly, fear dripping from her little voice. ➸ LUV 23:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I-I don't know." Gorsepaw managed to find his voice, whispering to Mallowpaw. "Like Lightpaw said, love is love." Gorsepaw sat down, his gray pelt silver in the dawn light. Bravestar gave one final huff, and stormed out of the nursery, leaping up to the top of Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Skyrock for a summons!" She yowled. Everyone shakily gathered. "Flamepelt, Riverwind, Applekit, Windkit, and Brightkit are dead. Lightpaw is a queen." Bravestar lost her thought, looking at Lithiumgaze. His body suddenly became bloody and his smile crooked and wide. The hallucination receded. Bravestar shook her head, blinking. "Gorsepaw is the father. He is exiled for adultery and Lightpaw will go as well after the kits reach six moons of age." Feathertail spoke. "Gorsepaw hasn't been fully trained. And Lightpaw is the only medicine cat apprentice. What will we do without one warrior and another medicine cat?" The elderly warrior spoke. Bravestar stared at him. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar looked down. "I don't care anymore." The cat spat at the warrior, her eyes fierce and wild. She unsheathed her blades. (Get prepared for a scientific RP) Her yellow pigmented ivories were dull of age, and her pelt grimey. Her opticals flickered from feline to feline, hissing and spitting. Her pillars were still holding her up, so that must be good. But not to her. Her amygdala flared, and her cranium violently shook. Her brainstem twitched inside, and the femmora's hyppocampus fired off, making her jump down into her den, spitting and yowling and crying like a little kit not getting to play outside, only x50. Everyone's sclera's became very visible as their pupils shrunk. They shrunk themselves. Troutjaw~ (talk) 00:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Feathertail hopped up on Skyrock. Vita-life was not present and could not speak to the clan. Feathertail began. "Rosepaw, step forward." Bravestar had her paws over her head, cowering in the corner. Feathertail continued. "The time has come where you become a warrior. From this moment, you shall be known as Rosewhisker. We welcome you." Feathertail jumped down and licked her head. She licked his shoulder. Lightpaw poked her head out. "Oh my my my....." she mewed, then turned. There were three kits standing, their eyes open and muscles rippling. They were like superkits. It hasn't even been two sunrisesago that they have been birthed. Tigerkit spoke. "We want to see what's going on, mother." He gave an odd smile, yet an innocent tone. Nightkit smirked, and Fearkit did nothing. Lightpaw shook her head. "No. You stay here." Her high-pitched italian accent almost made her words too funny. The kits chuckled. Bravestar yowled. "I can't take it anymore!!!!" Her mind stressing, she tightened her eyes shut even harder and ran out of her den, past everyone, knocking them over. A burst of light shone as she darted by. Cats were forced to the outer walls of camp as a loud "BOOM!" Shook the air.Bravestar felt herself skimming the forest floor, trees a blur as she raced 695 mph past them. She heard a river in front of her and slowed herself down. She fell in, hitting her head on a jutting rock. The wounded dazed warriors looked for her through the wreckage once they could recover. Troutjaw~ (talk) 00:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC Passionflower looked at her apprentice, she knew what she must do, for the sake of the clan as well as the song, she could not stay here anymore. "I'd like to take today to honnor the passing of Riverwind, But also the evil that has befallen one of our own, Lightpaw, You are only an apprentice, to yong to have kits, and what is wrose you did not tell me, your mentor, if this is your so called depression then you'll have to go though it without me, I shall not stay in this clan where the very Pride of cats." She said with anger making her fur stick up on end. "where ''apprentices '''are able to give birth to kits, when they where not even going to have them, with that horror for a she-cat to be forced into giving birth out of the sole need for a nursing queen." Passionflower looked at her apprentice. "You made this Light, into darkness for us all now Lightpaw." She looked at Bravestar. "Her name is Lightpath now, for though her name is light, she is making this clan walk a path of darkness and doom," passionflower growled. " I hope your happy with your self" Passionflower sneered at her fromer apprentice. "Goodbye" She said to the whole clan, and walked out of the camp, she's be a loner, or a rouge, rather then stay in this doomed clan for her apprentice who made a choice that doomed them all. It's just dancing Mama 01:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar be brought back to her camp, where she awoke. Losing a life was painful. But her mind had no choice. Lightpaw yowled for Passionflower, grabbing the kits and padding after her. "I'm so sorry....I love him. It's actually not my fault I had kits. He raped me, you see. " She mewed barely a whisper. "I'm coming with you." Lightpath blocked Passionflower from the entrance. Tigerkit, Ferakit, and Nightkit looked at Passionflower. Gorsepaw was right behind her. "I'll be called by Gorse from now on." He sneered. He pushed past the crowd, getting to Lightpath. He clipped his claw across her muzzle. A whimper came from her. Another cat was hiding in the bushes. He emerged, his white and dark gray pelt dull. "I can join you if you want. The name's Leonidas." He meowed to Gorse. Gorse looked at his structure. Strong, lanky, and tall. "Suuuuuuuure." He mewed, smirking. "C'Mon Passionflower." Troutjaw~ (talk) 01:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (PassionxGrose?) Passionflower unsheaved her claws in one final moement of anger, she racked her claws across her fromer apprentice's muzzle. "You ''loved him" She sneered. " If you loved him, he didn't rape you," She said in a mocking baby voice. "and of crouse it's hurts when you get mated, You know so little" she growled. "I wonder what will happen to the clan in your careless care." She countied her baby voice, then stopped and smiled. "Have a nice death little one with your fear, your tiger and your night." She said to Lightpath. It's just dancing Mama 01:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpath started to cry. "I didn't want to have fucking kits, damnit! All I wanted was to love him, that's all!" She spat, biting her teeth deep into Passionflower's shoulder. Gorse watched them, as well as Leonidas.(Short) Troutjaw~ (talk) 02:15, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (That a yes or a no?) Passionflower shook her head. "I'm ready" she said to Grose and Leonidas. Following them out of camp. It's just dancing Mama 02:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mallowpaw pushed through the crowd of gathering cats, to try & see her former fellow clan members leave, being the nosy one she was. It pained her to see such a change in their eyes. She narrowed her eyes, unapprovingly. They all, Passionflower, Gorsepaw, & Lightpath had such an unfamiliar look to them. Mallowpaw tried to push further through, wanting to at least catch a glimpse. The only thing she saw was Gorse...paw's shadow, growing smaller & smaller with every step he took as he went away with Passionflower & another that Mallowpaw didn't know. This shouldn't have been happening. Why wouldn't anyone stop them? Even if it was Bravestar's demand, why wouldn't anyone..? Mallowpaw shook her head furiously, refusing to accept it. She didn't want to accept that everyone was simply "going along" with their own clan cats leaving. Why wasn't Lightpath doing anything to stop her "beloved"? They had grown together, & shared their food with one another. How was it so possible to just... let him go? Mallowpaw craned her neck to see more beyond the other cat's broading heads. The ones leaving couldn't see her, & she hated that. Her breath hitched at her throat as she felt sorrow draping over her, much like a heavy rainfall. "G-Gorse! Paw! Passionflower!", she shouted, breathlessly. She began to push further, almost reaching the front of the small crowd before being stopped gently by an extended paw. Mallowpaw looked up at the one who stopped her, her eyes rimmed with tears threatening to come. The tears were already staining the fur around her eyes. She didn't want them to leave, as kit-ish as it was... she didn't. ➸ LUV ---- Bravestar looked at Mallowpaw. She padded over, leaving Lightpath to sorrow and melancholy. "It's alright. We will survive. Now I must go speak with the Forest of Saints. Lockheart, you're in charge." She mewed to the black she-cat, the only difference in their pelts being that Bravestar's had a snake-like tail spikes, long ears, and giant paws. Otherwise, they were twins. Lockheart nodded, and padded to the front, only letting Bravestar through before she forced everyone back. "Go! Nothing to look at....anymore." Bravestar was halfway to Starcave, or Hightstones. The4 breeze ruffled her fur, and made her squint at times when it got harsh. She saw them. Nobody blocked her way. The moon shone as she walked in and layed down. The cold rock glimmered at the cat's eyelids, but she fell asleep, finding herself on the FoS's grounds. One cat came. "Welcome, Bravestar. You remember me, don't you?" Bravestar tilted her head and blinked. "No, but why are you doing this to our Clan?" "Well, my name's Brackenface, remember? And just so you know, we aren't doing it. The FoD's doing it. Now, is that all?" Bracken mewed, his firey amber eyes shining. Bravestar nodded. "I would like to change my name." "No leader has done that before." Brackenface meowed. "Let's go." They soon came across a blue-gray she-cat. Heronstar, Bravestar's old leader when she was back in her old Clan--before she left and made her own. Heronsatr turned around. "Bravestar....I see you would like to change your name." Bravestar stood straight. "Yes. I would like it to be- no. Nevermind. I was named this way....and my name is basically all that is left of me....." Bravestar raised her head. "I will figure this out." She ran all the way home, collapsing at the entrance. Lithiumgaze came and picked her up, taking her to her den. Bravestar looked up. "Thanks...." She mewed, then fell asleep. ~Life is hard. Suck it up.~ Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Troutie Do you want a Passion X Gorse?) Passionflower looked at Grose. "Were are we going?" She asked Grose, since she wasn't a leader. It's just dancing Mama 20:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower rolled her eyes. "Sure" She said to her self. Going over and taking the fish for herself, she enver got this much to eat. It's just dancing Mama 19:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Halfmoon just padded back from outside of camp. Bravestar was in her den, sleeping. Without any words, the femma took her knivens and raked them across her throat. But this was different. Bravestar had been losing lives somehow. But she decided not to tell anyone. That's because Halfmoon had caused the loss. And this was her last life. Bravestar choked, air gushing out of her windpipe and blood splling everywhere. Halfmoon's vocals were silent, and her orbs blank with no feeling. Lockheart padded in behind her, smiling. "Oh yes. Very much yes!" Her excited mew was quiet, not to disturb any cat. Halfmoon turned. "CoraggiosoClan is led by me now." Halfmoon hissed, Bravestar's orbs dull and clouded now. Troutjaw~ (talk) 00:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) --- Tigerkit yawned, sniffing and opening his eyes for the first time. The young tom tried to stand, but wobbled a bit due to tiredness. Blinking the sleepiness out of his sight, Tiger padded to the entrance o the nursery. His mouth hung open. "Who is that?" He turned to Lightpath. Lightpath frowned. "Flamepelt. She was the aunt of Nightkit and Fearkit." Nightkit poked his ears up at the call of his name. "Huh, someone call my name?" Nightkit muttered, and when he got no reply, he was snoring once more in the dawn light filtering through the roof of the den. Tigerkit sniffed again, smelling a different scent of blood. More metallic, and some fear scent. "More blood, and fear.....I think." (Borrowing Character) Fearkit lifted her head this time, sleepily blinking her own eyes. "Whu-someone's dead....." She noticed Flamepelt, but was too tired to get up as she fell back asleep. Lightpath looked puzzled at Tigerkit. "Show me." Tiger led his mother to the bottom of Skyrock. Lightpath led him back to the nursery, then climbing up the slope to Bravestar's den, staring horrified at the dead body of Bravestar. Halfmoon then leaped on Light's back from a ledge above. Light struggled under the weight of Half, eventually pushing her off of herself. She swiftly made heavy blows to Halfmoon's head, Halfmoon's eyes squinted and teeth gritted. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfiiotMHSm4 <=Is Half's theme song) Halfmoon crouched in the corner, kicking Bravestar's limp body to the side. "Fool, I'm the leader of CoraggiosoClan, and I always will be!" Halfmoon leaped up and pushed Lightpath to the ledge. Lightpath was nearest to the ledge, each cat on their hind legs as bites and swipes flew from one another. Lightpath used her forepaws to grasp Halfmoon's shoulders. "If I go down, you go with me." Lightpath heaved herself over the edge. Lithiumgaze stared in horror from the warriors den as the two unexpectely survived the fall, thanks to Flamepelt's corpse. They continued, one of the two had to lose. Halfmoon screeched as Lightpath kicked her to the other edge of the clearing, a move that had been taught by Gorse back when he was a apprentice here. Half got up, bumbling into Lightpath, dazed slightly. "Bravestar is already dead, no fuss. I took care of her." Halfmoon smiled, a smirk unfolding from that. Tigerkit was watching from the nursery when suddenly his mother's body flew to the wall, shaking the nursery violently. Nightkit and (BC again) Fearkit jumped up. "Earthquake, earthquake!" Nightkit squealed, running in circles, eyes closed. Tigerkit jumped on top of him, facing Light as Half padded towards her. "It's Halfmoon, trying to kill Lightpath! C'mon!" The tiny tom hissed, running for Halfmoon, a quick swipe of her paw tripping him up. (BC still) Fearkit stood there, eyes wide. She did not know what to do, standing idle in the back. Nightkit came up behind his brother and leaped up on top of Halfmoon, biting into her shoulder, teeth needle-sharp. "Damned kit! Get off!" She shook her pelt, throwing Night back into the nursery. This gave Lightpath enough time to get up, a swift bite to the neck giving Halfmoon something to complain about, beside biting kits. Halfmoon's eyes twitched, then grinned as a thought crossed her mind--she had remebered that she had been given her inaguration last night. 9 lives. Stealing lives from leaders? That made it 18 lives. Now she had 17, for she was dying. But nobody else knew that. Only she did. Only her, herself, and she. "Huehue......goodbye....and hello. Y'know, I found bliss in ignorance. My oddity, Lightpath." Halfmoon snickered before she stopped breathing. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearkit watched in horror oh what was happening around her. She was getting a bit scared. It's just dancing Mama 21:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightpath breathed, sighing with relief. Keeping her head down and bloody forepaws apart, she muttered. "Thistleheart, Rosewhisker, take her body as far as your legs can go for seven sunrises. I'm trusting you to get rid of her for good, and we expect to see you back, unlike those....traitors."Lightpath spat, little tears falling. "Honeywing and Finchwish, you will help me bury Bravestar after we mourn her. For now, we worry about nothing but keeping ourselves alive. No more DaggerClan to worry about, though. I think the leadership is between Feathertail and Lithiumgaze, despite his young warriorship." Two kicks came from Bravestar's stomach. Nobody had even noticed that she was pregnant, over all of this chaos. Lightpath bounde over to the leader's limp body. Light took a claw and carefully drug it over Bravestar's stomach, reaching the womb, which she then cut with even more precision and carefullness. Eventually, two kits lay, mewling for milk. Lightpath turned to th other warriors. "Take Halfmoon out of here, and go ahead and mourn Bravestar." Rosewhisker and Thistleheart stepped foreward. "May we grieve for her before we ta-" Lghtpath gave them a stare that they did not continue on. "Yes, Lightpath." The two young warrirs picked up Halfmoon an took her out of camp. "Dump her in LimeClan, if you can!" LimeCan was so far away, she would never be able to find her way back, if she were to come back to life, Lightpath thought. She then picked up the two kits and headed back to the nursery, Lithiumgaze padding close behind. "They're my kits, I should name them. But I do thank you for your foster-care for these kits." Lithiumgaze smiled half-heartedly. "I think I'll name this one Hopekit," Lithiumgaze licked a white and grey she-kit. "And this one Bravekit." Lithiumgaze choked as he named the white and calico she-kit. "She looks just like her..." ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHFxncb1gRY <=It sets the mood.) Lightpath nodded, turning to hr own kits. Nightkit and Tigerkit lay asleep by each other, (Bc) Fearkit still standing where she was in shock. "C'mere Fearkit..." Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:36, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightpath looked into Fearkit's eyes, then Nightkit's and Tigerkit's. She looked down at Hopekit. She looked like Lithiumgaze a little, but that silver fur....Lightpath gasped. It couldn't be....Bravestar had to be her mother. It was so....against the rules thought. Who cares, she already broke many of them. That meant that these kits were her stepsisters. "You'll be safe with me...." Lightpath breathed, looking to Fearkit. "Nevermind. Go ahead and sleep." How could it be, that these kits were Bravestar's, as well as her, being just a couple weeks younger than Tigerkit, which would be Bravestar's grandson. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearkit looked at Lightpath and nodded before going to sleep near her mother's bed. It's just dancing Mama 23:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nightstripe licked his paw. 00:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Another cat entered the camp, his legs weak, a small, faint star glowing and fading, before he collapsed at the nursery, in front of Lightpath's paws. He stopped breathing. Lightpath, startled, got up and reared her front half of her body. Tigerkit, Fearkit, Nightkit, Hopekit, and Bravekit rolled gently off of her. Alas the cat opened his eyes, fine. "I lost a life back there.." Coughing for breath, he looked at his foreleg. "Thank the Heavens for that, actually, that dog was about to eat me whole...." He lifted his head for once. "Oh, a camp! Good what Clan is this?" Lightpath hissed quietly. "CoraggiosoClan." Then, she perked her ears up, neck fur bristling. "Dog, you say? Where?" "It's gone now." He licked his chest fur, revealing the star that is only held by leaders. Lightpath stared at it and thought for a second. He could lead this Clan in Bravestar's place, and she could be the medicine cat! Of course, after these rascals leave the nursery. They were old enough now....Except for Hopekit and Bravekit. Looking at his face now, she asked him that question. "Do you think you could lead our Clan in my mother's place?" The stranger stopped grooming.mid-lick, lifting his gaze to her, then his head. "Is she nursing a litter? Sick? Lost?" "Dead." Lightpath choked. The stranger lowered his head. "I am sincerely sorry aout your mother and loyal leader. I have been exiled from my Clan, so I can lead this one. Wher's the medicine cat, anyways? That kit looks quite sick." "I've been giving her some marigold for her scratches." Lightpath mewed, looking down at Hopekit. She coughed feebly. "Hold on my dear sister." SHe got up and returned with some catmint. "She also has whitecough." The cat looked at her. "So you're the medicine cat.....but how can....Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! I am Fryststar, or just Fryst. And you are?" Fryst looked at Lightpath. "I am Lightpath, the medicine cat. Welcome to our Clan, where you are now carrying the burden of the prophecy, like I am as well. We have to bear it together." Lightpath twisted her sleek bodice to Fryststar, with almost posessed eyes. 20:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearkit looked at everything that was going on around her. It was turely strange to see this many changes in one short week. It's just dancing Mama 18:09, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lightpath began to rest again, her head tucked in her chest and he paws tucked under her stomach, her tassle neatly curled around the kits. -vvvvvvvssssssss omfg- We can never change the past but we can always change the future 18:14, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Let's say the time skip was about 4 moons after Bravestar died) Fearkit looked at her mother. It would be anyday now that she and her borthers and sisters would be moved to the apprentice den. She couldn't wait. Fearkit hoped she got a great mentor, maybe even the leader of the clan. But that probelly wouldn't happen. It's just dancing Mama 18:16, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fryststar leapt upon the Skyledge(orwhateverwecallitidkanymore). "Let all of us gather, please." Everything was going fine now. "Let all five of you kits come forth. You all have been with us for 6 moons, and you need mentors. Fearkit, you will be Fearpaw, your mentor Thistleheart. Lithiumgaze, you will recieve Nightpaw as your apprentice, Hopepaw, you will be Lightpath's, since you have such an interest in medicine, Bravepaw, you will be my apprentice, and Tigerpaw, you will be Feathertail's apprentice. That's all really. I m glad for all five of you." Fryststar touched noses with Bravepaw, and everyone else with their apprentices(God I'm lazy today sorry. x3) We can never change the past but we can always change the future 18:28, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearkit nodded and looked at her mentor. She wondered if she was going to be starting Training today or tomorrow. It's just dancing Mama 18:32, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thistleheart touched noses with Fearpaw, then padding off to his den, grunting and going to sleep. "Go to sleep, squirt. Tomorrow we will train." -vs- We can never change the past but we can always change the future 20:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearpaw nodded and started to walk to the nursrey, then remebered that she was now and apprentice and headed there instead. It's just dancing Mama 20:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Feathertail prodded Thistleheart. "You've been sleeping like a log, get up! You have an apprentice you know. Luckily she is still asleep." Thistleheat got up and grunted, going to the apprentices den. "Get up, Fearpaw. Time to train." His voice was gentle, his horrid eye socket facing the other way of the den. We can never change the past but we can always change the future 20:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearpaw nodded as she jumped up and walked slowly to the entrance of the door. "Ready" Fearpaw said before looking at her feet. It's just dancing Mama ---- Longfur awoke from his sleep, and stood up from his nest, stretching. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 01:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thistleheart purred at the apprentice's enthusiasm and saw Longfur in the distance, just waking up too. "G'Morn', Longfur." He said, his ears pricking up happily. Turning to the entrance of camp, he looked at Fearpaw. "So, what to train on first, eh? Your choice, Fearpaw." We can never change the past but we can always change the future 15:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Longfur politely nodded to Thistleheart, and then padded over to the fresh-kill pile to pick out some prey. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 19:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearpaw looked around the the camp now trying to locate her mentor. It's just dancing Mama 22:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Longfur picked out a plump mouse and settled himself down near a shady, cool area. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 22:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thistle meowed over by the entrance. "Over here! The cat with the bad eye, remember?" he didn't want to use the word scarred, it gave himself flashbacks of what happened. The rocks in the river....The current sweeping him away.....Oh well, that was in the past. "Hunting, battle, or patrolling? We could do whichever one you want." he called again to the apprentice. We can never change the past but we can always change the future 22:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fearpaw nodded and ran over to him. "What are we doing again?" she asked him It's just dancing Mama 00:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Longfur ate up the mouse, taking his time. Afterwards, he got up and thought of what he could do next. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 01:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thistleheart nodded. "Whatever you want." - so fcking short help me - We can never change the past but we can always change the future 21:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Longfur padded over to Thistleheart and Fearpaw. "I could come along with you two, if you'd like." He said politely and softly. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 10:46, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Let this be please ; _ ; Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Category: Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Inactive Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Trout